


The secret in-laws

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, Mommy ship it, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mommy is searching for John in 221b





	The secret in-laws

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmum!

"And what about John? Could we meet him?" Mrs. Holmes was looking eagerly over the flat.

"Yes, looks like a good man." Her husband approved.

"He's not living here anymore, like I've already told you." Sherlock was trying to change the subject but his mother always comes back to John... _It's irritating!_

But of course she continues "... but I know you love him so much, why can't he live here with you again? I don't understand... we were so happy that you found someone." She turns to Mr. Holmes, "Weren't we?"

"Yes, darling, very happy." 

"For the last time, Mummy, we are not a couple. And he's not here because he's living somewhere else with his... fiancée." On the last word, Sherlock voice slightly broke.

"Oh... My poor boy! You must be so sad... Are you certain that it cannot be fixed? He surely can't prefer that... that girl!" She lets go a derisive laugh, as if it were a personal insult that someone does not like her sweet boy! She mumbles about the importance of love and such silly things. Sherlock simply ignores her, not wanting to talk or think about John!

She was going about something going on at Parliament when the door opens. It was John!

 _Ooooh!_ , Sherlock's Mum thinks, _I'm certain he'll someday make an excellent boyfriend._

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! Some are happy, some are sad... Established jonhlock or not....
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
